<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Supernatural - Heart Of Stone by Sovereign_Saraya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880355">Supernatural - Heart Of Stone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovereign_Saraya/pseuds/Sovereign_Saraya'>Sovereign_Saraya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:55:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovereign_Saraya/pseuds/Sovereign_Saraya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Supernatural - Heart Of Stone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Being a hunter was tough it was never made out to be an easy job because if it were then everyone would be doing it, you would lose people and well if you grew up in the business chances are you don’t escape it and before you know it, you could be giving a hunter's funeral to a family member or friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And right now I need to be there for my friend.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You've got a good heart<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>But I know it changes<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>A restless tide, untamable<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>You came my way, and I knew a storm could come too<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>You'd lift me high, or let me fall</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean Winchester is my best fucking friend and I couldn’t have wished for anybody better. Dean was a family man and always looked out for those he considered family, I was just so lucky enough to be just that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Family. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The way he did something for me and never asked for anything in return, the way he would be my wingman when we went to the bar and he saved me time after time if that creepy guy started hitting on me, the way he would sit with me and let me cry on his shoulder when things became too much, the way he was a complete and total nerd but would never admit to it. But Sam’s death had taken its toll on him. There was once a time where he would have made another demon deal to get him back. But this time he didn’t. The Dean that I saw was a shell. I could tell he drank every day from that point on and the time when he appeared on my doorstep in the pouring rain, I finally saw the broken man in front of me. It was like I couldn’t recognize my friend to whom was standing sopping wet on my front porch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>But I took your hand, promised I'd withstand<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Any blaze you blew my way<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>'Cause something inside, it solidified<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>And I knew I'd always stay</em>
  </b>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I knew I couldn’t get him to cut out the drinking entirely, it was part of him. The way that he and Sam would share a beer after a hunt was tradition and I wasn’t going to take that away from him but I had to find a way to try and calm the drinking down, even if it was just a little. But I knew that it was my turn to be the shoulder to cry on, and when we sat on the sofa in my living room that evening. I witnessed my friend completely break down. Dean never exposed himself like the way he was currently doing and I shushed him and rested his head on my shoulder, I rubbed his back to try and comfort him as I felt the sobs wreck through his ribcage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You can build me up, you can tear me down<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>You can try but I'm unbreakable<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>You can do your best, but I'll stand the test<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>You'll find that I'm unshakeable<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>When the fire's burnt<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>When the wind has blown<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>When the water's dried, you'll still find stone<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>My heart of stone</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> I knew I could never replace Sam, heck I didn’t want to. I would never be good enough. But that didn’t matter. I just wanted to support my friend in whatever way he needed, and right now he needed comfort. So we sat on the sofa that night, no words were spoken. The only sounds that were made were Dean’s cries and my gentle shushing to try and soothe him. I stayed up till early hours in the morning making sure that Dean was getting the sleep he needed so desperately. His head still rested on my shoulder and his soft snores filled the room.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You say we're perfect<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>A perfect family<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>You hold us close, for the world to see<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>And when I say you're the only one I've ever loved<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>I mean those words truthfully</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the morning I got up gently so that I didn’t wake my friend. I thought it probably was the first time he truly had some uninterrupted sleep and I made my way over to the kitchen and started to put a pot of coffee on, I stretched my aching muscles from sleeping awkwardly on the sofa and moved about the kitchen gingerly trying to make as little noise as possible. As I went to the fridge to get out the milk for my coffee I saw a well-loved photo that I had magnated on the door. It was a photo that Bobby had taken outside the Road-House. Dean and Sam were in a wrestling hold, whilst I was in a hug with Jo. Man did I miss her. She was the best girl friend I ever had. I missed our girly talks and when she used to hustle the other hunters at the arcade shooting game that was in the bar. I would always sit and watch her completely thrash any guy who thought could beat her and it would always make me laugh when they would lose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Soon I'll have to go<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>I'll never see him grow</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally opening the fridge door I saw that I had no milk and letting out a soft sigh I put on some shoes and a coat and decided to walk to the store that was about five minutes away. Scribbling down a quick note for Dean just in case he woke up. I grabbed my keys and wallet and headed outside. Unknowing that this would be the last time I would leave my house as the next thing I knew I woke up, I saw Dean. He was in a motel but he was in a worse state than before. I called out to him but he never heard me, I reached out to him but I could never touch him and it dawned on me. I must have died and then that's when it all came back. I was hit by a car as I was crossing the street and then I felt a pang of guilt in my chest because now I had left my best friend. My Dean was all alone. But for as long as I can I will stay with him. He may not be able to see me but I will always stay by his side, because deep down I did love him just as he loved me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>He'll never be alone<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>'Cause like a river runs dry<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>And leaves it's scars behind<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>I'll be by your side<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>'Cause my love<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b></b>
  <em>Is set in stone</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>